Dead Letters
by cumherenow
Summary: During Harry Potter's sixth year, he is being lurked by something that will not leave him be. There is some lemony action. SLASH i love u! slash, there may be some later on...
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: We (as in the people who wrote Dead Letters; and people as in two people…but not like cut in half, just two odd balls) do not own any sort of Harry Potter imaginable. We do not own anything…well except for our imaginations._

Dead Letters

**Chapter 1**

_Unwanted Attention_

It was a cold night in the boy's dormitory. An icy wind was howling since it was getting close to the holidays, two more weeks to be precise. There was only one fire burning lightly and softly with a little sizzle that could be heard if you strained to hear it. Five boys with only one fire, there should be a sleepless sleeper right?

Ron was awake and was having trouble and kept on shifting through his cold blanket trying to get warm. He could hear the other boys sleeping and heard someone snoring. With all his might he tried to think about sleep but his effort was bleak.

Dobby was up and about, doing his daily clean-ups around the Gryffindor common room. Last year he was so fond of the hats, scarves, shirts, and other knick-knacks that Hermione made to free the other house-elves, but this year, there was nothing. Dobby wanted everything to be perfect for Harry. He had a certain feeling in him whenever he thought about him; he had a certain fetish for his smile. Two years ago he was thrown out of the Malfoy Mansion and needed work, then he went to Dumbledore and soon after he went working for the greatest headmaster there could be and had a shift in the kitchens at Hogwarts. Although he worked mostly in the kitchens, he also had a job to clean around Hogwarts and Dobby picked the best place to do just that, cleaning the Gryffindor common room. It was his opinion that it was the best work that he ever did in his life, cleaning up after Harry Potter. Whatever he would do, he would always try to please Harry.

During his cleaning Dobby was thinking of the special gift he could give to Harry for Christmas.

"For now on it is my duty to please him," said Dobby out loud.

Dobby's mind was thinking its hardest (and house-elves really can't think too long or they will give themselves a concussion) unfortunately he thought too long and had one and it didn't end there, while he was thinking he was going to Harry's dormitory to rekindle the fire, but with a concussion he had, he tripped and fell all the way downstairs and landed with a _thud_. It took a moment for Dobby to realize what just happened to him. He was paralyzed to the floor for only a minute and he regained his strength to climb back up the stairs.

When Dobby was at the door he entered very cautiously so not to disturb _his _Harry Potter, closed the door, and went to the fire. He then rubbed his butt for it was bruised from the fall, had no recollection of falling (I wonder why?) and then got started to rekindle the fire. As he neared the fire he heard a moan…

Ron was on his bed trying to focus on sleeping. He was so cold to the bone, he needed…

"I need a man,"

But of course he was joking for there were only boys in the dormitory. Kidding again, he just needed warmth and only knew he needed one's body warmth and thought of the guys in the room.

"But I wish someone could lay down with me, caress me, hold me, feel me," said Ron

"For goodness sakes man, go get a girlfriend tomorrow and shut up!"

"Thank you very much Seamus," said Ron

"You're welcome Ron," said Seamus

Then everyone in the dormitory began to laugh at that.

"Hey I thought all of you were asleep?" Ron said shyly

"Nope, we were awake and wanted to hear more of your tragic need for a man," said Harry

"Speaking of that, will you sleep with me Harry? I need a man who knows me well and who can service me to my every needs."

"No way! If I did that then Neville, Dean, and Seamus would get jealous and would want me to pleasure them as well! And to do all the hard work for the four of you, what about me? I have needs that need to be accomplish too!" Harry said

"Don't worry Harry, Dean is special with his hands, aren't ya?" said Seamus

"Hey, don't get me into this!" spoke Dean

Everyone had their laughs. But they began to drift back to their sleep, except for Ron. Again. It was just that he was cold and could not get any warmth. But then late after midnight he dosed off moaning.

"Mm, warmth…..Oy you…….mm….warmth….mmmm" Ron moaned

Dobby was happy to oblige from the friend of _his _Harry Potter.

"What was his name again?" Dobby said in a whisper.

Although he could not remember the name at the moment, Dobby jumped onto Ron's bed and didn't know what to do next.

"Warmth……mm, I need warmth," Ron moaned again.

So Dobby began with his feet and would work his way up. Dobby not remembering where he could hear his heart beat, thought that the foot had the heart beat, then began to try and hear if he had a steady beat. To his great horror he could not hear anything! _Was he going to die? I need to do something! _This was going through Dobby's little head and he began to rub Ron's feet together. Ron just laid on his bed and made no noise, this worried Dobby even more and he began to work his way up, rubbing Ron's leg this time. Nothing. Dobby became frantic with more worry and rubbed with all his might but Ron still laid motionless. Then he went up to Ron's thighs. Still nothing, nothing Dobby saw, but Ron was beginning to grin from ear to ear. Up again and closer to Ron's hips. Nothing was working. _Is he never going to wake up again? What will I do?_ All of Dobby's thoughts were spinning in his head, ah-oh, another concussion was coming. Trying to help Ron made Dobby think real hard on how to save his life. Dobby gave his final hard rub wherever he could rub, anything he could rub because Dobby was about to pass-out, he was rubbing everywhere, he rubbed and rubbed, before Dobby passed out he heard…

"Oooooooooo WARMTH, YES WARMTH!"

Rubbing was in Dobby's head, rub, rub, give life, rub!

After Harry was laughing at Ron's need-of-assistance-with-his-problem, Harry felt sleepy and doused off remarkably fast.

He was dreaming about Sirius; his face, his every feature that Harry could remember of him. He was living with him in a little bungalow beyond the woods. He was standing with him near a lake and was starring at Sirius with a proud feeling growing inside him. Sirius, the man who was a friend of his father, and an innocent man at the least, he was looking beyond the lake and seemed to think about something. He held a letter in his hand and was fumbling around with it. It seemed as though he was keeping a secret about that letter and needed to tell Harry something important. Harry wanted to ask Sirius what was it about, but then Sirius turned around and faced Harry. Although Harry remembered Sirius' expression that he carries, this expression held something different, something familiar he saw when Cho Chang got close to him last Christmas. Sirius was walking close to Harry, so close he was, he began to pull Harry towards him into an embrace. _At least he is hugging me _was what Harry was thinking. But that didn't stop there. Sirius was closely watching Harry and began to slide his hand down Harry's back. It was slow but soft that gave Harry goose bumps and he felt at ease. His heart was hammering in his chest. He remembered the sweet kiss that Cho gave him and wanted to remember that feeling again. _Will that happen again but with Sirius? Why am I thinking this? Will he kiss me? _Before anything happened more, Sirius looked into Harry's eyes and said…

"Warmth……mm, I need warmth,"

Harry was so shocked at this response he could not say anything at all. Soon after he said… "Oooooooooo WARMTH, YES WARMTH!"

What was Sirius talking about? How could Harry give Sirius warmth, there was one thought but he didn't want to do that! Well since Sirius was…

Harry woke up with a start. He heard a real voice that time yelling for warmth. Then he realized it came from his left. Ron. Harry pulled open his curtain from his four-poster bed and saw to his amazement that Dobby was on Ron's yoo hoo.

"Ron! Ron wake up! Dobby! Dobby wake up!" said Harry

"W-what?" said Ron "Aaagh! What's on me?"

"Dobby wake up! What happened to him, what did you do to him?" Harry asked Ron

"I did no such thing to harm that elf!" Ron yelled back

"H-Harry Potter? O brave and noble Harry, worrying about poor old me! Forgive me for making…"

"Not now Dobby, what were you doing with Ron?" Harry asked Dobby

"Well, sir Red-Head was asking for warmth, and I remembered yes I did, that sir Red-Head was a friend of Harry's, therefore I was obliged to comfort his needs" Dobby said so zealously.

"Sir Red-Head? You can't even remember my bloody"

"Not now Ron. Dobby… but why was your head on Ron's"

Dobby gasped. He was shocked with disgust that he did such a thing. How could Dobby ever ask for forgiveness? All Dobby wanted to do was get his mind off that blubbering Red-Head (which he couldn't remember his name at the moment) and make Harry _his_ own prosperity. Now with the stupid Red-Head in the way, making Dobby look like a sexual elf with that git, how could Dobby make Harry understand it was all a mistake and that he made himself into another concussion? How?

"Dobby did you hear me?" pleaded Harry

"I…I…"

"The bloody thing won't answer Harry, just leave it alone, it's probably in shock. I mean, I would be too if I found myself near…" said Ron

"I think I get your point." Harry said. "Well then, Dobby, you better go since the sun is about to rise."

At this point Dobby wanted to give Harry a hug and try to calm things down. He came to Harry's waist and was about to give a hug when Harry pushed him out of the way saying "Dobby get away." But hearing the way he said that, Harry thought his voice sounded a bit harsh to an obedient house-elf who has always been kind to him. Dobby hearing that harsh tone made him very upset and was about to leave when Harry, tried to give Dobby a hug when Dobby pushed Harry away and left the room.

"Well, see ya Dobby."

Dobby left the boy's dormitory not responding to Harry. He was sulking around because of the catastrophic nonsense that Harry caught him with Ron. Dobby wanted Harry's love; he wanted that more then anything right now. He wanted Harry to cuddle up with him, to hold his arm and snog him for all he cared. Anything, anything at all, he just wanted that love.

"O piss it! I made Dobby sad and I still have my Divination paper to write on!"

"It shouldn't take too long, huh?" said Ron

"Yeah you're right."

It took only ten minutes to finish writing the paper for Divination. He couldn't remember what he was writing about, all he put on the paper was full of sh. Anyways, if it's something he couldn't remember, all he knew is that it wasn't important. After finishing writing, he was thinking back on his dream. That wasn't the only time he dreamt about Sirius holding the letter. The only knew thing about it was Sirius saying "WARMTH!" That sort of scared him and distracted his thoughts when he thought about giving him…

Sirius was holding that letter for a reason. Harry was remembering the first dream about Sirius holding it. Harry thought that this dream was nothing more then just a memory of Sirius. But since he kept on having his reoccurring dream, Harry thought that this dream was a sign of Sirius trying to get a hold of him. But this was nonsense right? Sirius was long gone and could never be seen again. Right?

Again and again Sirius had a stern face and had something on his mind while holding that letter. He was about to tell Harry something very important, but had trouble. What trouble did Sirius have on telling Harry something? He never did have trouble telling Harry about him being his godfather, or telling him about his family, or anything else. What kept him back? But of course this was Harry's dream. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe his dream meant that Harry wanted to speak to Sirius again but couldn't since he no longer exists.

Harry was frightened at the thought that Sirius no longer existed. His mother and father died by Voldemort. Now his godfather was dead for trying to save his life. Everyone who he loved and wanted to be taken care of was being thrown out of his life forever. At least he had the Weasley's who he could fall back on. The Weasley's were a second family to Harry who he could always trust.

Now that dawn can be easily seen outside the window. Harry began to feel restless with tiresome and was drifting on to sleep. All his worries were ebbing away from his mind about his reoccurring dreams, and he dosed off into his deep sleep.

The next morning, Harry was in the Great Hall eating his breakfast and with him were Hermione and Ron. Ron was talking about how Fred and George's shop at Diagon Alley were really helping the family out. Both the twins have costumers who buy a plethora of merchandise and the money helped Ron buy new books instead of second-hand supplies. Hermione on the other hand was talking about transfiguration. Although she was her usual self, always being the-prissy-know-it-all-hail-to-the-one-who-reads-books-I'm-the-one-who-has-high-scores-evil-dirty-little…sorry got carried away. Hermione somehow changed her features. She was not the usual brown bushy haired girl, she now had a smooth elegant hair that still had her curls but was now even and flowed whenever she moved; she was wearing light make-up that brightened her face and wore a perfume that made every guy turn their heads to smell more of it. This new look on Hermione made Harry and Ron a bit skeptical about being around her. Of course they're guys but they didn't know why she had a change of heart to become different.

Hermione was seating on the bench and was reading one of her books. She was in the right light that made her look more luxurious and Ron and Harry were goggling at her. They were friends, but they still had a right to look and not touch, right? On the other side of the Gryffindor table, someone else was goggling at her beauty.

Draco was sitting at his usual seat on the Slytherin table. Pansy was by his side and Crabbe and Goyle were sitting across from him. Draco and Pansy have been close ever since they went together at the Yule Ball but Draco never wanted to admit that they were in a relationship. He tried to keep his distance from her but somehow Pansy managed to creep back to Draco's side. Since the beginning of this start-of-terms, Draco has been eyeing Hermione like a hawk. She changed her feature for some odd reason, but why? Draco was one of the many males who eyed Hermione. Was it a woman thing? Nobody really knew the answer, only Hermione herself could tell you the reason why.

At the Slytherin table, Pansy was telling Draco all the possible activities she could do during the Christmas Break and was chattering all about the outfits she could buy. When she looked at Draco, she noticed he was looking away and seemed to daydream about something on his mind.

"Draco did you hear me?" asked Pansy. "Draco are you listening!"

"W-what? O yes, you were saying you wanted to buy that lovely thing right?" Draco said wearily

"What were you thinking about? Huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dead Letters

Chapter 2

"Draco Malfoy talk to me now!" yelled Pansy who was running to keep up with her friend who was a boy, but not necessarily her boyfriend, although not just a friend considering the one crazy night when...oh great, now I'm getting off track aren't I? Well, I do hope you catch my drift when I was talking about the not-boyfriend-just-friends-but-a-little-more-than-friends description.

Ok, let me start over..."Draco Malfoy talk to me now!" yelled Pansy who was running down the corridor to keep up with him. "What the fuck do you want from me now?!" Pansy getting really desperate to be on Draco's good side, if he even had one, went to him and ran her fingers across Draco's well defined, sculpted, muscular, hot, sweaty, and glistening chest. Draco sighed because she did this more than four times a day, not that he minded, but it was getting to be an old frequently used gesture to say 'I'm sorry' but he didn't want her feeling him up all over the school, especially since he wanted to be free of her and the presumptions that they were an item.

"Hermione sure thinks she is all that, every man's eye candy, what a bitch!" stated Pansy who decided to say some Gryffindor bashing to fill her daily quota. "Why do you say that?" Draco stated casually, trying not to sound too eager in hearing a response. "I'm saying that because I saw you looking at her too! Why must you look at her in yearning while I'm here for the taking?" Draco paused in making his reply because he wanted to make it sound least hurtful than usual, "I'd rather look at her pure mudblood self than to see or touch your impure, completely defiled, used-more-than-a-public-bathroom-on-the-day-of-a-big-muggle-parade ass!" Shocked and very appalled at this sudden publicly known fact that she pretends no one knows (but everyone knows and talks about it behind her back) she stalks away from Draco into the Slytherin dungeon portrait hole. "It must be her time of the month or else it could be the facial hair removal potion that she is taking. Not that I care, it's just interfering with..."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to visit Hagrid when they heard the funniest thing. Dobby was serenading the giant squid with the infamous MC Hammer song _Can't Touch This_. Harry stole a short glance of Ron and the sight on his face was worth more than seeing Snape wear a pair of bright pink women's underwear, not that Harry had the sickening pleasure of ever seeing that; thank God.

Hermione who still was the one and only member of S.P.E.W went to her most favorite house-elf revolutionaire to see what possessed him to sing the MC Hammer song. "Dobby love the song Missus. It always use to take Dobby from the horrible, horrible, horrible horri... (Do you get the point?) Horrid treatment former Master used to treat me. It help me in ways none other could, all until Harry Potter came to release me and save me from..." Winky now appeared from the lake and was scolding Dobby. "Bad Dobby! No stopping from work to idle and talk to the young Miss! My master would have...gasps oh, so is you talking to this bad girl? She is trying to makes us be free, I don't want her near me, I'm going to the kitchen again, I hopes you wills be there by the time I get there or I'll...I'll go to our new master and tell him what you are doing!" Dobby screeches and runs to her saying, "I go now! I goes now! I don't want to makes the Headmaster mad at me! I'll be good."

"Good grief, I've never seen such a sight of ugly creatures in my entire life," Pansy said looking at Hermione, Ron, and Harry now standing by the lake, "Oh, I don't think I can hold my breakfast another second if I see another mudblood loving Gryffindor!" Ron, who can't help himself from always standing up for Hermione when she's called a mudblood scrambles up to see who yelled, "Oh, so it's just the sickle slut. Anyone can get a rise out of her if they have money to also pay to get rid of whatever she gives you." Pansy now starting to get mad but not wanting to show it said, "It's a good thing I've changed my rate to several galleons or else any beggar, you included, would want me too." Hermione now deciding to stick up for herself says, "No one wants what's there for the taking, which everyone's dirty hands have touched!" Pansy now enraged, "Shut up you mudblood slut!" "There, there dear. I don't want you to get worn out trying to get rid of the scum here, leave that to me." Everyone to their surprise sees Draco and some of his doofus friends come from out of the shadows. Hermione, who wonders how he got there without anyone seeing him, forgets that just as soon as she sees Malfoy's well toned, muscular, sleek, tight, and sexy (I love adding this part!) body in a well cut obviously tailored suit that hugs his body in all the right places. _Oh, God! What was I just thinking? _Hermione feels her face start to redden and turns her face from all the people ahead of her to Harry who she motions for his help to drag Ron away from the soon-to-be-fight. They get away soon enough and hear the mocking from the Slytherins by the lake. "Oh, I don't know what Pansy's problem is but..." says Hermione who is cut off mid-sentence by Ron who comes in by saying, "My, my, my, I'm guessing that you haven't seen or taken a look at yourself in the past couple of months because it's sad to say this, but Hermione you must face the facts, that you are gradually transforming/starting to be the Hogwart's babe. Not that I see what everyone else is seeing, but you look all right to me. What do you think Harry?" "Er, you look fine, you are the same Hermione who was my friend in the first year and the Hermione who is the so-called babe of Hogwarts in our sixth year." "I'm glad you guys aren't getting weird or anything around me, it would be very awkward." "Sure," say Ron and Harry in unison but both also turn their heads away from her so she won't see the both of them redden.

Ron runs to Hargid's hut and asks his usual questions, "Hi Hagrid! What's new? How is the planning for our next Care of Magical Creatures class going? Where's Fang? Is he around?" Hagrid now slides over behind Ron and Harry only to see Hermione but only the weird thing is that she doesn't look like the same Hermione that left school a year ago. She's the girl, no, not girl anymore, she's the woman of every man's dreams, wet or not. Oh how she has changed, she has the naughty schoolgirl look that Hagrid is weak for. _Oh God, it's coming! No, not in front of the kids, bad bad bad, stop, ok, think of something...hippogriffs are very...phew, it's gone...now to introduce myself to that sexy-sluty-sultry-nasty-naughty-dirty_...yeah. "So boys, who is yor new friend?" By now everyone except Hagrid is laughing, "It's Hermione...you remember?" "SHITake! I thought...she is...I'm so...er." Harry was just about to tease Hagrid more when he remembers that he got detention in Potions along with Ron and they had to go now before Snape disciplined the both of them further. "Hermione? Do you mind staying here? We'll be back soon! Bye!" Ron and Harry take off towards the castle never thinking again of the position they left their friend in.

Hagrid is hesitant in walking towards Hermione. He hasn't been near a woman that gave him a boner in a long time. Oh, what to do? He knew what he wanted to do. Oh damn it! It's happening again, but this time he was alone with her, a long way from school. She was legal in the wizarding world; sixteen is a good age. What am I thinking? Ok, slow down, think it over, she's just a kid isn't she? While Hagrid was arguing with himself Hermione decided to make herself comfortable so she went to the fire, lit it, took off her robe and carefully folded it on the chair, then sat down on the floor by the fire. By the time Hagrid realized all of this he didn't know if he could control all of his pulsating feelings for the young girl. The girl no longer was Hermione; she had turned into Madame Maxime. It was less than a year earlier; Madame Maxime had done the exact same thing Hermione did. Oh now that was quite a night for Hagrid and Madame Maxime. They tried to be quiet but Filch overheard a commotion coming from the edge of the forest and brought Headmaster Dumbledore along with him to check out the problem. By the time Filch and Dumbledore walked into the room Hagrid and Maxime were on page 45 of the Beginner's Guide to Kama Sutra figure 3.5 in the little fold out booklet. Good times they were, but now it was well established that Madame Maxime and Hagrid were just not meant to be.

Hermione was spacing out by looking into the fire, it was so romantic sitting here in front of a fire with the sun setting outside of the hut. She was only disappointed in seeing her other companion in the hut, if only it was the guy who made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw him. That guy was Draco...or was it? It could have been Viktor from a couple of years ago, even Ron, and Harry. But if she fell for any man who made her moist then she'd be no better than Pansy Parkinson.

Harry went on his way to Snape's classroom in the dungeons when Ron told him to listen. What they heard would change their views on a certain teacher forever. Flitwick was standing in the nude with a bunch of house elves surrounding him, slathering him in pumpkin pasties, while Flitwick was wearing pasties. It was a gross sight but they had to watch to see what exactly was going on. The house elves then took a muggle toolbox out and placed it in front the small professor. From the toolbox several monkey wrenches, screwdrivers, and screws were taken and distributed equally between the nasty house elves. The house elves then looked at each other with a little gleam in their eyes as they slowly made their way towards Flitwick.

Ginny, who in this sad story, is in her fifth year...yeah, that's it. Well, most fifteen years olds are innocent aren't they? They mostly are...I think. Ginny is a completely different person in home and at school. She has a bit of a duel personality more compared with night and day; if ya get my picture. At home she's a modest, shy, polite, and overall "normal" fifteen-year-old only daughter/younger sister...but at school, in the privacy of her or just about any worthy boy's four-poster bed, she's a bit of a handful. Tonight she won't be spending the night alone, she hardly ever does. Right now she's in the Prefect's bathroom waiting to meet her new client, I mean friend. Alas it looks like he has finally arrived! Her new prey doesn't seem to see her hiding in the safety of the shadows; she usually hangs out there to scope out the person just in case the person turns out to be Vincent Crabbe or Gregory Goyle, how disgusting, but she did learn from that mistake. The person was hanging around looking around the bathroom; he was obviously a first timer. He walked towards the portrait of the mermaid, they often did. Now was her moment. Ginny slid over to her "friend" and dragged her hand lazily across his broad shoulders. He kept his face hidden; she liked it this way. He returned her gesture with sliding his fingers gently down her thigh and back up to her waist. Usually her clients weren't too gentle with her; there was something oddly familiar about this new guy. So new to this type of thing, yet also he was so familiar. He had gray darkened eyes and a familiar scent to her. Who he was she was none too sure but she would find out sooner if not later.

_Author's note: __Ok, right now you may be thinking where's the skin, the love, lust, and crud? Personally I don't have a clue. But I'll try to make something happen in the next story._


	3. Chapter 3

Dead Letters

Chapter 3

At night, down in the dungeons all was quiet, but not as quiet as it gets. The floor was stone cold, considering that the floor was made of stone. There was no hint of any wind being breezed through the cracks in the walls. One would have never guessed that anyone was doing any business in these dungeons. No one at all except for Harry and Ron.

Ron and Harry were very perturbed to know that they had to go to their detention for Snape. They despised his evil ways whenever he had the chance during his class. _Snape...ha! More like scape!! _Snape was always on the lookout for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, well mainly Harry. Of course Harry found out why Snape hated him, but could that be all? Maybe....maybe not...

On the way down, earlier in the chapter, Ron and Harry found out that Professor Flitwick was being sexually fondled by the house-elves. Harry and Ron opened the door ajar and saw: all covered in pumpkin pasties, Flitwick becoming more excited at the sight of seeing the house-elves having utilities! Why? No idea, maybe Flitwick never had much fun in his life.

The house-elves came ever so nearer to the nude professor. A monkey wrench came close to Flitwick's sides, the screwdriver was at his ass. And every other utilities were scooping the pasties of his fragile-virgin-sultry-and-incoherent-to-"having fun"-body. The end of the screwdriver went first inside the body. The house-elf who had the screwdriver had a gleeful face as he drove it into him.

OOOOoooooooooooooooooo!!!!!! Half moaned half screamed with pleasure did Flitwick say.

To their alarm, Harry and Ron stayed transfixed to see such a sight.

The other house-elves lathered him and scooped his every body. The screwdriver was coming in and out, in and out, in and out, more fiercely then at ease, then again ferociously until Flitwick screamed with PLEASURE! The female house-elves played with him ever so sexually. They massaged his butt cheeks while the screwdriver was going in and out in and out. They rubbed it hard to give an even pleasurable experience, which one would never forget. Then at occasional times they would bite his cheeks, and rub, and lather more pasties! All would give a hard core pornographic advantage on Flitwick since they heard some students talking about it one night, occasionally the professors would talk about it, but not much.

Harry and Ron were amazed to see Flitwick give such a boner, his small self seemed to diminish more with his little, no not little, but massive package he's giving to the house-elves. It was a disgusting sight to see, but Harry and Ron were surely dumbfounded to do anything. This sight gave them no thought at all, just another point-of-view on their Charms teacher. So they were about to leave and say Snape never showed if a teacher caught them. But they heard footsteps from above them. It was loud enough to give a warning to Flitwick, which all house-elves stopped as well. Flitwick panicked so much that a house-elf slapped him thinking that the "fun" was still going. Flitwick quickly dressed himself with a flick of his wand, all of the house-elves vanished with a _POP_ and Flitwick apparated without a second glance.

Snape came from behind them. Harry didn't want to go inside Snape's classroom when Flitwick had finished his fondling. Ron didn't want to go into Snape's classroom when he saw an orgy! But it was too late for Snape was right behind them.

"Well what are you waiting for, get inside!" hissed Snape.

Without another word Harry and Ron slowly walked into the classroom. Immersed by the visual sight of seeing their professor was still in their thought. _No student should ever see that! _thought Harry.

"Of course using Umbridge's method for detention last year seems like a good idea, but it will not be tolerable with Dumbledore, therefore the punishment will be less severe" said Snape. Harry remembering that Umbridge made Harry write his punishment on a piece of parchment with his own blood, marking his hand with his own writing. _That bitch! _thought Harry.

Snape gave Ron and Harry parchment to rewrite their potion ingredients one hundred times, after writing they will perform the potion while Snape will observe. Nerve-wrecking if you ask me! Snape was at his desk writing as well while Ron gave Harry a nervous glance. Both sat there in silence, too preoccupied to know what was going on around them. Time passed so slowly, Ron almost fell asleep twice, but Harry always nudged him. Two hours have passed when Harry looked at his watch. Writing and writing, that was all that Harry and Ron did. Half an hour has passed and Harry was engrossed with his writing, when abruptly Snape's voice had erupted the silence. Ron jumped out of his seat.

"I will get more ink for the both of you. Stay here and don't move an inch!"

Ron felt weak and lazy once Snape had said those words. He felt dizzy and thought he imagined something very impossible. He thought he imagined Snape locking his door. _Why on earth would you lock yourself inside? _thought Ron. But to his horror, Snape actually locked the door! Locking that door means that Harry and Ron couldn't escape from Snape! Ron was horrified, he quickly looked at Harry, and to his disappointment Harry was still engrossed with his writing! _What is wrong with him? Hasn't he realized that we're locked inside?_ But no, Harry hadn't realized and was not caring what so ever. Snape had a certain glee in his eyes; there was no menacing or threat full hint in them any longer. _What is he going to do to us?_

"Come here Potter!" Snapped Snape

To some satisfaction Ron was relieved to know that Snape didn't want him, but he wanted Harry.

Harry obediently obeyed without a word. Harry finally looked up from his parchment, got out of his seat, and went towards Snape. Ron was flabbergasted! Seeing Harry obey to Snape was more horrifying then seeing his best quidditch team lose. But that wasn't the end of his worries. As Harry approached Snape, Snape groped Harry's ass. He pulled Harry closer and used both of his hands to rub his ass feeling them and caressing them. Ron was speechless. Harry was smiling. Snape then pulled Harry so he could be closer to his body, but he didn't feel their position was satisfying. So Snape made him sit on top of a desk near by, clenching Harry, even spreading his legs so that he could hug Harry. To Ron's horror (yet again) Snape began to kiss Harry and Harry was kissing Snape back. They were lunging at each other like lost lovers. They began to French kiss, Snape kissing Harry's neck and was sliding his hands on Harry's chest at the same time.

All of this was happening and Ron was not participating in this course of action, thank goodness, don't you think?

Ron was lost for words at this point. His best friend was making out with their worst enemy! What was he to do? But before he could speak Harry turned towards him and said...

"Ron? Ron! Wake up Ron, Ron?" hissed Harry

Ron didn't get it. He was already awake, wasn't he? Ron opened his eyes and quickly jumped out of his seat. He was trembling from head to toe. "Sit back down Mr. Weasley! You have no permission to get out of your seat!" Snape said, "Now that Mr. Weasley has joined us from his sleeping world, I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore. I do not want to see either of you to move from your seat until you finish writing your ingredients! Mr. Weasley!"

"Yes sir"

"Since you thought that you were too good to work and fell asleep, give me fifty more sentences!"

"But sir tha..." before Ron could say more Harry stomped on Ron's foot. Ron swore under his breath, only he could hear. Snape left the room and silence fell on the two boys once again.

"What were you dreaming, you were sort of twitching?" asked Harry

"Well, you don't really want to know, but it went along the lines of Professor Flitwick and those house-elves." Harry was looking at Ron with a dubious expression.

"Yeah, it was that weird." So they kept on working, writing their potion ingredients, Harry waited until Ron finished his other fifty sentences. After Ron finished his last sentence Harry noticed that the time was 1:30 am. Snape came into the room and looked flustered. It seemed that his conversation with Dumbledore did not go as planned. _Wonder what they were talking about? _thought Harry. Snape looked at them and shouted to leave his room and quickly go to their dormitories. Without any delay both of them sprinted out and hoped that Snape forgot about making their potion.

Up on the Gryffindor Common Room all was dark and silent. Crookshanks was near the fire place purring away. Hermione was on the couch sleeping. Harry noticed that she was more beautiful sleeping, the way she breathed was so soft and calm, her face was so soft and beautiful. _What the hell I'm I talking about. I'm going nuts! _Harry reddened when he thought that, hoping Ron didn't see, but it was dark. Ron was thinking the same and turned away from Hermione.

"We should wake her up" whispered Harry

Once Harry and Ron left Hagrid's hut, Hagrid became uneasy with everything that he held, including himself. Hagrid shook the teapot when he offered Hermione some tea. He looked at her in the eyes but quickly looked down. Of course Hermione was no idiot, she knew the cause to all of Hagrid's discomfort. _Okay, so maybe my looks are different. That doesn't mean I'm the old Hermione, does it _these thoughts came into her head. But since Hagrid was so ashamed of looking at her, Hermione thought she should leave at once. But she liked the way guys were looking at her, she liked it when people were noticing that she no longer had her frizzy hair, _boy was that a bother. _So she decided to stay a little longer, now becoming more flirtatious.

"Hagrid, could you open the windows it's getting hot in here" Hermione said in a girly flirtatious tone. And on and on Hermione went, having fun at being her new self. But at some point her being too much of a girly girl gave her a panic thought _I'm I being like Pansy? Is this what she does?_ Without further adieu Hermione picked up her cloak and left Hagrid's Hut immediately. Leaving Hagrid dumbfounded.

Hermione practically ran all the way up to the Gryffindor room. The sun was setting when Hermione went inside the common room. There were some Gryffindor students left to do their work, but most of them went to bed since tomorrow was another day.

Hermione got her bag and began to work on her homework. Hour upon hour she stayed near the fire while other students went upstairs. It was nearly nine o'clock when Hermione finally looked away from her studying. Harry and Ron were not back yet so she kept on working on her homework until they will return. She worked on her Transfiguration, History of Magic, Potions but not all of them were due until next week. But she wanted to stay awake until the guys came back.

Her eyes were straining to concentrate now, she didn't know the time but she just wanted to rest. She laid on the couch closed her eyes, quickly opened her eyes and thought _I should keep working...yeah....need to stay awa........_

Hermione was running after her books. For some reason they kept on floating away from her. She was trying to think of a spell to make it stop floating but her mind couldn't think. _What's wrong with me? I should know a spell, at least a simple one. _But no, there were no spells that Hermione could think of and her books still were leaping away from her whenever she reached for them. She needed her books more then ever now. She needed to remember them. _Why now? I can't think! What's happening to me? Is it because of my new looks? No that's just ridiculous, or is it?_ No matter how much she could think there were no spells that she could make the books to stop moving. Her mind was becoming more bedazzled. She needed help and needed it fast. While she was running there were books and parchment that came flying out of nowhere and began to hit her. She didn't know what to do so she began to scream _HELP HELP!!_ To her amazement there was a person at the end of a tunnel. She kept on running until she came upon that person. Once she set her eyes upon the person she almost screamed from shock. To her horror there stood someone with cold gray eyes. But they were no longer cold, they were just normal eyes looking at her. She felt at ease and wanted to be near this person. The books and parchment were no longer hitting her or chasing her so she stood there transfixed. She couldn't see this person's face but had an idea who he was. She knew it was a he but still couldn't see the feature of his face. She longed to be near those eyes for a long time. But then something from the back of her mind was telling her something _How about those green eyes?_ What about them? But then those green eyes were so kind and gentle. She looked up to see those gray eyes again but it disappeared. She tried to look but it was no longer there. She ran here and there but it was nowhere to be found. Which to choose? But she couldn't think, she doesn't know. Then Harry came, the green eyes he has are so beautiful. She felt herself blush and turned around. Draco was on the other side. Those gray eyes were magnificent. They cultivate a sense of yearning inside Hermione. _His body isn't that bad either! _Draco was fit to be perfection. His body was muscular with tight abs, he was so dreamy. Arms that would never let you go when you need it, a gracious style that he carries with him _Why haven't I been with him?_ He began to speak to her in a soft whisper, he nuzzled her ear and was about to speak again when a familiar voice said "We should wake her up."

Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry looking straight at her and Ron facing his back towards her.

Draco liked the nights. Once in a great while he would go to the prefect's bathroom to think things through. No one ever knew this of course, not even his body guards. Slowly Draco walks towards the bathroom, making sure no one is walking in his path. He knows Harry does this a lot, mostly sneaking around kinda thing, and wonders how he manages to not get caught. Draco doesn't care at the moment but has a rush of jealousness in him.

Draco is near the door to the bathroom until he hears footsteps coming from behind him. _Who could be walking here at this time of night?_ He knew it wasn't teachers because these footsteps where trying to be quiet, and I do mean trying to be but didn't manage it. Draco hid from view but could still see what was going on around him. As the footsteps grew nearer to him he did the only thing that was in his head. The innocent victim was slowly walking until a WHACK came out of nowhere and completely knocked him unconscious. Draco dragged the body towards a door, but realized it was a classroom; which kind? He couldn't tell since it was dark. So Draco kept on moving until he found another door and opened a broom closet. With some great heaving (trying to be quiet) Draco managed to put this student into the closet. With a shocking surprise he noticed that this person was a Ravenclaw student, Michael Corner.

Michael missed Ginny after Cho was still in her unusual mood. So Michael began to miss Ginny's ways of excitement. wink wink

After Draco knocked the living crap out of Michael, he was again walking towards his destination and was caught up in his thoughts. _Pansy, that Slut! I know she's cheating on me but heck! She's great with her talents, but she's such a two-face-timing-slut-who's-cocked-up-in-her-pornographic-world! Ha! On top of that she thinks I'm looking at that bookworm-slumbering-pathetic-Granger! If that ever happe..._

Without looking where he was going (but heading to the Prefect's bathroom) there was another being that was among Draco. A sudden WHACK hit his head, but not enough force, which caused him to stumble and fall to the ground. "What the..." Draco shouted, but before he could finish, some liquid came to his mouth and Draco swallowed the substance. A creature, about a foot high, realized there was a mistake and a squeak had come out of it. This foot high creature ran off and never looked behind.

Draco felt dazed and confused, he then got up and went to the closest door. He noticed a big tub and a mermaid picture across the room. Feeling a bit nervous, though he had no reason why, but continued going inside this room; was shy about something and went towards the picture. A feeling had surged through his body and couldn't understand what had overcome him. _Was it that liquid? What was that? _Before he could think more, a hand had touched his back, slowly caressing him. He began to like this, picturing Hermione feeling him... _What am I saying? I don't want to think that, but I kinda like it, No no I don't want that! _Then he slowly raised his hand and felt a waist, thinking more of Hermione he wanted to feel her...yeah. So he moved his hands up and felt her waist, then wanting see her face he turned around.

Ba Bam! With great horror, two faces with great disgust were looking at each other. Ba Bam hell broke loose.

"Get the hell away from me Weasley!"

"Ugh! What the fucking hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" complied Ginny, "If I had known it was you....ugh....(gag)...uuuuuggghhh!!!!!!!!!"

"I thought you were...well..."

"Who, your slut!? O Hell NO!"

Ginny then ran out of the bathroom as quickly as she could. Though she was still gagging all the way up to Gryffindor tower, she was a pretty fast runner. Draco with great disappointment (though horror-stricken) was able to get it over and done with. How? I cannot say. Draco could not stop thinking about Hermione, _Why? Why am I having these emotions? What was in that liquid potion? A love potion? What happened?_


	4. Chapter 4

Dead Letters

Chapter 4

As Draco made his way back to the Slytherin dungeons the thought of Hermione kept intruding his mind. "Screw it! I'm going to the library to look up the effects of a love potion…or I could find someone who knows a lot about potions…

-----------

Meanwhile in the girls' dormitory of the Gryffindor house several things happened in quick secession. Hermione opened the door to see a very angry and distraught red head sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed. Ginny was flipping, furiously, through a very aged book in the section under cleansing spells. Hermione quite confused already went over to Ginny then sat on the floor and was formulating, in her mind, what to say. To Hermione's relief Ginny spoke first.

"Hermione do you know any powerful cleansing spells?" Ginny asked pleadingly.

"No, well you're pretty good with charms so why look to me for help?" Hermione asked more to herself than Ginny.

"I…swear you won't tell," Ginny's eyes bore into Hermione's with sweet innocence, "I went to the prefect's bathroom to meet…to meet someone, I suppose I only do this stuff because Tom's no longer around but still haunts my day to day life…well that's beyond the point but while in the lavatory I met Draco there and almost made the biggest mistake of my life!"

Deep in thought of the information she just heard Hermione, using a neutral but just underneath the surface hiding her eagerness, said, "Well _did_ anything happen?"

"Yes…yes and no."

"So I see…"

"It's not like _that_! I saw him…but not his face until later. I saw a person so I walked over to the guy and then he turned, then I saw his face ….we saw each other and ran in opposite directions."

Exhales "Oh, well then, nothing's wrong so don't worry about it."

Ginny tremendously relieved to hear that she did nothing wrong lunged at Hermione and gave her a short, but warm, embrace. Soon after, Ginny was racing down the stairs to the owlery because she forgot to mail a last minute letter to her family.

'Glad that's over' thought Hermione. Blushes I can't believe I almost got jealous of Ginny when I heard about her and Draco. Draco. The name just slides off your tongue doesn't it? Oh shit! Why am I thinking about him?! My dream…my dream was why I came up here to think, away from Harry and Ron. Those eyes. They were gray…no? Green?

----------

Harry stayed in the common room while Ron headed up to bed. Slowly Harry drifts off to sleep and sees that familiar figure that haunts his sleep. Sirius. For some reason Sirius still has a look of wanting to tell Harry something. Harry takes a step closer to his godfather but the distance between him and Sirius lengthens. Sirius points to something behind Harry and as soon as Harry turns to face the monster he finds himself looking at Ginny who is gazing upon him. A smile slowly spreads upon his face for he found the monster to be his best friend's little sister. He glances at her but immediately does a 'double-take' because Ginny is now shirtless with her back turned towards him. Harry now see writing scribbled across her shoulder blades, up her neck, across her ribs and down her spine. Squinting, Harry slowly approaches her gently dragging the back of his palm over her milky white skin. She takes no notice of him and continues to sit there looking towards the stairs where a faint outline of a person is seen. The person walks out of the shadows and looks victoriously at the, now very small and helpless, form of Ginny huddled next to Harry.

(_FLASHBACK)_

_The Chamber. Tom. Ginny and the diary._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Now acknowledging this, Harry throws his cloak over Ginny's cowering form and walks cautiously but determinedly towards her aggressor; Tom.

"Leave her to me you ignorant boy!" commands Tom clearly not expecting to see Harry but still keeping his cool.

"No. You leave her alone. You've tormented her enough and it's time to go now," Harry injected wondering if he'd have to duel.

"Honestly boy, stay away from her," said Tom as he walked over to the young girl who was rocking back and forth on the floor, "and keep out of her dreams where I rule her."

-------------

Draco now thinking better of his previous thought now goes down to the dungeons for some sleep. Love potion. It has to be a potion of some kind it sure as hell didn't taste like pumpkin juice.

Whispering as Draco enters the common room

"Pansy you infernal demon…. I meant my dearest don't even bother tonight I don't feel like it," sighed a very sleepy and stumbling Draco.

Louder voices but still Draco doesn't know who they are and what they're saying

An extremely drowsy and drugged up Draco tries his best to stay awake. It fails dismally.

"I…I can't yawns…move. Wh - -Why is th…this happening?" thought Draco aloud as he fell rather gracefully on the cold dungeon floor.

-------------

Ginny long ago came back from the owlery and luckily passed the prefects patrolling the floors. Ginny was now safe in bed, or so she thought. The same dream resurfaced, as did every night since the Chamber had been opened. Tom never left her, as he said once before, "You're mine, you'll always be mine, don't forget that." Upon first hearing this she never thought much of it till he started intruding her dreams. Afterwards Ginny was very hesitant about picking up a book but once while reading a book Ginny surprisingly related to the character in there. A girl was trapped, tormented, and through it all there was a bond between the characters that no on could see or break. Ginny lost the book during a train ride to school a couple years ago but she still remembered every fact that related to her experience in life.


	5. Chapter 5

Dead Letters

**Chapter 5**

_Desperate Act_

As Ginny crept back to her bed all comfortable and snuggling in her blanket, she then drifted into a dream. As most dreamers dream either a nightmare or a cuddly dream, Ginny dreamt neither of those two. As always, she comes to a place neither comforting nor unnerving. She has a sense of becoming dazed, she sees people all around her, only she is out alone, or someone is making her feel alone.

Ginny is walking down a hallway; there are two sets of doors on either side of her. Both doors are ajar with a stream of light glistening on the wooden floor. She walks toward them with pristine hesitation, not wanting to disturb the noiseless corridor. As she approaches the two doors, she hears people laughing and talking.

Wow, it must be nice in there. Wish I could have fun with them. But who's them? If nobody is out here in this corridor, then am I alone? I guess I should leave, for they are having a better time without me.

As Ginny passes the two doors, a figure in front of her is seen. The tall figure swiftly approaches her with adhesion. Not wasting a moment's hesitation, the figure grabs Ginny's waste. He felt her gasp a breath of surprise and pushing away from him, but his grip on her waste is locked to his side and would not let go. He then pushes aside her hair, away from her neck, and caresses his lips from her shoulder blade to her neck. Ever so slightly he moves his lips and whispers you're mine and will remain mine. Over and over he is pushing her along and moving her towards him. Ginny, in her dazed state of mind wants this to never end but has a fear that this is true; that this person is true and real and will never leave her.

Tom slyly moves his hands on the upper body of Ginny. He always wants to feel the curves of his mistress, Ginny. He then reaches her breasts, massaging them between his fingers and is about to command her to please his needs, to rule her, but just then Ginny aggressively pushes him away and turns her head to the right. On the other side of the corridor a faint outline of a shaggy haired boy is spotted, but in that second, he disappears again. Ginny looks up at Tom with wide eyes, brimming with nervousness, not wanting to know what he will tell her to do...

"Ginny, I want you to do a little experiment for me."

Harry, on the verge of exasperation, falls off the edge of his bed.

Damn, I was nearly close to Ginny again! But how am I able to reach her in my dreams? What is Sirius telling me?

In vain, Harry tries again and again pondering on how Ginny is still with Tom Riddle. This concept made no sense. The Harry Potter had gotten rid of him from Ginny during his second year at Hogwarts.

Although his thoughts are on Ginny, he still wonders why Sirius is telling him to look behind him in his dreams. Can there be something hidden behind him? Is there a secret passage nearby? Where on earth is Sirius at in his dreams? Now that is the question that's been haunting him.

Since his dream has awoken him early in the morning (damn, shit happens huh?), his adrenaline from getting close to Ginny made it difficult to go back to sleep. Haphazardly, he puts on his invisible cloak and began to take an early morning stroll…

Draco, now vaguely becoming conscious, feels a hand rub all around him (well all around his _lower_ body). It's massaging to and fro, and Draco is in complete bliss. He is beginning to be rock hard with this entire rubbing. His eyes are twinkling with glee and he's beginning to see rainbow colors because the rubbing is accelerating more and ever more. Round and round, the hand is genius! The hand knows its way working with this rub and gentle squeeze; it's just like _magic_! Harder and harder the hand is moving, bliss and more bliss, coming and more coming, sticky with moistness here and there, rubbing the cock raw! Oh, how Draco was digging himself deeper into blissfulness! He didn't want this to end, but then he began to hear voices speaking again; the voices that spoke before he lost all consciousness. Since he regained some consciousness, he noticed that the voices were feminine. It was a tainted echo. A voice that he knows of but can not remember at this moment.

Draco doesn't quite understand this voice, either it is saying _Mmm dum dum yum evafors gambledorf…_or _dangle DORCO gavinhavin epidemic dapple. _All of it was confusing but he really didn't care right now. He was a victim of a seduced hard core rubbing. All that matters is his climaxed moment (which was coming soon to a theatre near you… j/k!), which was on its way!

Abruptly, Draco heard the echoed voice again saying something like _Marry_ or _Barry_, but then who's name sounds close to that? Oh, how one's drugged mind can be a burden, and with Draco still on the cold (now moist) dungeon floor, he feels vulnerable. Then, all of a sudden Draco remembers what the name sounds like…

"HARRY!"

So Draco opens his eyes (the last of his remaining strength to keep conscious) and sees Harry standing in front of him. With a loud gasp, Draco is shocked to see him towering over him like he owned him and knowing that Harry is seeing him wanking with himself. _Oh, it was me all along wanking off like that? Damn I'm good! Shit, Harry is watching me!_ This was not right! So Harry looked down upon him and starred at him straight in the eyes. Harry then took off his glasses very professionally and said three words, "Shut up bitch!" With a last cry of horror, Draco closed his eyes by being very stupid and thinking that this will help in making Harry disappear. And with great wonderment, Draco opens his eyes and sees no one nearby. How could this be? But before he could think of it he heard the feminine voice… _Harry…_

Once Harry got out of the Gryffindor common room, he empathetically crept downstairs to the second floor corridor, just to make sure that history was not repeating itself again. But once he reached to the stairs, he felt a taller body hit behind him.

"Ouch! You hit my balls Harry!"

"Ron, is that you?"

"No, ow, I'm a megalomaniac coming to Hogwarts to thwart my evil schemes!"

"Good to know, but keep your voice down you shit for brains! By the way, what are you doing here?"

"For a prancing git who ravages their bed, you're the exact opposite. You just moaned or said something and just vanished then fell off your bed. How I knew? Well I couldn't sleep because of being cold again, yeah I know… I know I should get a blanket. Shut up and stop laughing at me!"

"You shut up and get under the cloak."

So, once again the unbearable… I mean "compatible" duo goes to another adventurous adventure. Or so they think…

Down along the third floor corridor, trying to be discreet and failing miserably since Ron was taller then Harry. Hence, every often Ron would rub against Harry's behind. And that does not feel comfortable as one would think. Feeling two lumps rub ever so lightly and then ever so hard between the crack of your ass is not a pretty feeling. The thrash of two balls hitting again and again to the same spot was beginning to make Harry's ass tingle. Then the tingling feeling was making his ass feel numb, then the numbness was irritating Harry, then the more the irritation came to Harry, he felt as though he was PMSing (as if he knew what that was like).

"Ron! You know my butt isn't a bouncing instrument for your balls!"

"Ooo, but I just want to give it to ya hard!"

"Stop joking! You're pissing me off!"

"Fine, sorry mate! Bad balls, now you stop hitting him ok? (A high squeal voice) Okay!"

But just when they turned a corner, they noticed a frizzy-haired-bush-whack run away from them. With the thrill of adrenaline flooding through their very own blood, they automatically ran after it. Hightailing this frizzy-haired-bush-whack, they've come to realize that it could only mean one thing… it was evil!

Harry, being in front of Ron, had the backlash of Ron's balls continuing to hit his ever-aggrieving buttocks and was beginning to feel a whiplash coming on. The dizziness and pain between the crack of his ass was turning him on for some odd reason. But the thought that Ron was making him feel this way, well it was a bit kinky! He never had anyone touch him as Ron was doing, he never felt the hot breath of Ron heaving down upon him, he never felt…holly crap! Ron was getting hard on Harry's ass!

This poking tool hurt ever more as he crept closer and closer to Harry's asshole; the first attempt to get into the hole just missed by inches, the second failed dramatically (it went left instead of right), but the third time…well it missed too. On the fourth attempt, Ron had it aimed perfectly to its target, and with an exertion of will power his blooming head…missed again. The purpose for that was because Harry turned around a corner, and with dismay, saw that Hermione was at the end of the second floor corridor.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell are you doing down here for?" bellowed Ron

"Shut up or Peeves will hear you! He's just around the corner," hissed Hermione

"Shut up, the both of you! Do you hear that?" said Harry

Hermione, already getting her fire lit just from thinking of Malfoy, had to take a walk just to keep her unruffled. The gray eyes and the green eyes; what could it possibly mean? Did she like one or the other? Does she have more feelings between the two? Harry or Malfoy? _Well, can't I have both? Instead of green or gray, can't it be green/gray?_

_Ooo, I can see the two going at each other. Harry on top and Malfoy squealing on the bottom, Harry marking Malfoy with his cum and Malfoy lavishing it all over himself as if it were body glitter! Oh! But I shouldn't think of this! Argh, I'm dumb…dumb cum! Is this ever a wonder to this endearment? Dammit Draco! Draco…?_

Hermione then hears footsteps getting closer, so she quickens her pace.

_Maybe it is possible to like both. Harry and Dr…Draco. Just the two, compressing each self upon each other, sumptuously tousing both bodies and again Harry is on top of Draco. Draco is moistening himself so scrumptiously with Harry's every touch. Then both stand on their knees, holding each other close, Harry using his lips to capture Draco's hairy nipples and pulling on it, teasing, alluring. Harry then opens his mouth and out comes his ravishing tongue, glistening Draco's hardened nipples. _

_Oh, but he's not done yet…_

_As Draco will continue to moan, Harry places his flexing hand on Draco's pearly-white-tight-ass. He then careens his fingers closer to the asshole, gently, passionately. To Draco, Harry's fingers are cold, making every touch a tingling sensation. Harry then moves his face to face directly at Draco's erecting cigar, but he doesn't want to deal with the cock first, he wants to tousle with his balls. So he tea bags himself with the dangling balls, rubbing his face, feeling his facial hair rub against pubic hair. Just then Draco is about to cry with passion, so Harry looks at him straight in the eyes and says, "Shut up bitch!" And Harry puts his index finger into Draco's asshole while Harry sucks on the everlasting gobstopper. He sucks and sucks and adds his middle finger into the asshole. Draco, panting with pain and erotic pleasure, screams a muffled cry of passionate pleasure. But Harry isn't satisfied with the scream; he wants to hear more, so he went goosing his ring finger into _

_the asshole while sucking the life out of the cock! Draco jerked with anguish but still wanted this to continue. And with a final attempt for giving Draco pleasure, Harry added his pinky finger, digging his last strength into the stringy little (now wider) asshole and sucked/slurped/nibbled the elating cock. With this last finger stuck in the asshole, Draco sensed Harry wanting to add his thumb (don't know if it's possible) Draco screamed with all his might, "NO NO NO, FOUR! FOUR IS ALL I CAN HANDLE…" _

"Hermione! What the bloody hell are you doing down here for?"

_Harry? Oh, it's Ron._

Hermione has a dazed look upon her face and doesn't quite know what to do. But quickly as that thought came to mind, she straightens up and retorts, "Shut up or Peeves will hear you! He's just around the corner." But of course she was making this up. Her thoughts were on…well you should know.

Abruptly she heard a rumble echoing through the walls of this vast darkened corridor. And Hermione notices that she is in the second floor corridor.

All three stood transfixed at one door. A door that reminds them of their youthful years (well it was four years ago!) and a burden to having to stare at it again…


	6. Chapter 6

Dead Letters

**Chapter 6**

_Sins of the Flesh_

_"Ginny I want you to do a little experiment for me..."_

Ginny was still pressed against the cold ally wall. Tom realized just how cold the bricks were as soon as he forced Ginny against them. Her nipples were hard, very hard. That wasn't the only thing that became hard. Tom soon realized his cock was pulsating and Ginny's outfit makes the desire for his want of her whole body worse. Ginny's sleek well toned and curvaceous body was well defined in a form fitting outfit made of a very transparent material. The material is sheer and has a golden gleam to the cloth that perfectly accents every detail of her.

Tom looks her over carefully . . . Ginny, still pressed against the wall, is now trying to think of better times and how she wishes someone would take her away from all of this. As much and however often she wishes for a savior no one comes. She, as always, ignores Tom's stares, it was better like this; or so she forced herself to think. He always came back.

Long ago she was drawn into his evil plan as a way to get close to Harry Potter. The plan failed but ultimately succeeded in being himself becoming immortal. He was with her, with her always. Love was strong but in certain circumstances hate was the greater force. In her case Ginny both loved and hated Tom. Tom saved her from the dark days of loneliness and then he soon started killing her softly in his tormenting and domineering ways. When she was younger, she loved him, Tom listened to her deepest secrets and darkest thoughts; though those thoughts were fragmented by him. Ginny was still in deep thought as was Tom . . .

Tom looks at her wondering if she knew what she was wearing. She, apparently, didn't seem to realize. He wanted her, completely, willingly but if he didn't get what he wanted he tends to go for more forceful ethics. Tom is pulsating with desire and almost lets a moan of lust escape his mouth as Ginny swiftly turns her head and her shimmering red locks caress his face. Oh this is the moment . . .he can no longer contain himself or his throbbing dick.

Again Tom repeats himself, "Ginny I want you to do a little experiment for me."

Then BA BAM! Before Ginny could answer Tom threw her to the ground ready to rule his little mistress. All those long years of tormenting her yet he never took advantage of her, much; just blowjobs, handjobs, and other simple pleasures for his sake. Tom wants her, he needs her now. He sees that he is still massaging her breasts and now reverts to licking slowly around her soft faintly pink nipples while watching her every movement underneath him. She squirms yet she isn't in any way resisting him now. His tongue slides down starting from her supple breasts down towards her navel and he starts to slide his elongated penis into her tight opening.

Ginny always subconsciencely wanted Tom, but she was never sure ...till now. She became moist with his every touch of his cold hands. Oh so cold hands. She arches her back and gives a sharp intake of breath. He is now inside her and wants to make this last, he will be her first. True, she got around but what she did was just to pleasure men not to open herself to them.

"Oh fuck this hurts!" was just one of the many thoughts surfacing her mind now.

Tom wants this feeling to last and takes it slow for Ginny, but suddenly he pulls out and decides to make her more prepared. He inserts his fingers in her opening to get her adjusted to the intrusion, but before she let a moan escape her mouth Tom goes down on her. She never expected this to be so fulfilling ad now she knows how the guys she'd been with loved this simple action. Another seven minutes of this and Ginnny's hips inverted, legs clenched trying to close her open legs. Tom, readily prepared for this placed his strong hands on her inner thighs so she couldn't make a quick escape at the point of her climax. At the height of her pleasure Tom quickened his pace in her vagina and happily lapped up her sweet nectar. She was ready, now she would enter her. He inserted his pulsating member into her for the second time but now she started to gasp with excitement and pain. Her arousal and will for him to continue faster got the better of her. She

pulled him down in a passionate kiss, with his preoccupation she made her move. It was swift and well positioned. She pushed him to the ground, ripped all of his mugglewear and robes off and decided to have her way with him. Ginny initially, was surprised by the sheer size of his penis; she knew she'd enjoy this. The next second she was riding him as if he were a rouge bull and she the professional bull rider. It was bliss; hips moving to a slow rythem in her head, his thrusts underneath her, moans of pleasure from both parties, hot sweaty bodies entangled together, his hands carefully gripping her hips controlling the motion, her head rolling back and forth, backs arched, butts cheeks clenched, and much, much more. This was Tantric sex; it seemed to be lasting for hours. . .

"OY!" said Ashley, a fellow fifth year to walk up the moaning girl.

"...huh? What happened? Where did Tom go?"

"Tom eh? Well next time you are with him please invite me. The sounds you made in your sleep makes me want to meet him soon," teased Ashley who in turn walked out the door saying, "Ginny get up or I'll have to drag you into the shower myself ... mumbles loudly always sleeping throughout most of the day..."

"Fuckin door!" Ron hissed as he kicked and looked up at the ominous door that completely ruined his sister's childhood.

"Let's get out of here," Harry interjected due to the fact that he saw a gorgeous blond head bob down a flight of stairs just below them, "I want to go visit Hagrid."

Hermione, still looking elsewhere because of her nasty thoughts of Harry and Draco. Oh his name does just slide off your tongue. . .mmm, that tongue. I wonder what wonders he can work with the magnificent body that pure-blood heritage had done for him. He most likely was very well endowed. . . ah shit! Stupid Hermione! Quit thinking about them! Ok, calm down. . . sighs

"Something wrong Mione?" said a now interested Ron who heard her sigh. But even before she could reply Ron grabbed her hand and opted to drag her along to the common room. Hermione was surprised by Ron's bold action but also knew he wasn't doing this for some "action." She figured this was a reason why he was in Gryffindor but it still left the question of where exactly they were headed to.

"Ron? Where are we going and why?" said Hermione who suddenly paused in front of Ron causing her face to collide with his chest. Ron, who wasn't expecting her untimely pause felt her small body fill in to the small spaces between the both of them. In other words every nook and cranny between the two people was filled and not a pocket of air was left between them. Ron's thoughts was faced on his oncoming problem. . .she was very close and he was still a very hormone charged boy. His 'crippled plaything' was starting to poke into her stomach.

Ron then looked down at her, pausing to gaze upon her beauty and realized how his body was reacting to her. "Bloody hell! I ah, I . . . I'm sorry about this..." he said while slowly backing away from her. Hermione on the other hand was so close to him and interestingly enough it wasn't bothering her. She decided to focus and keep a level head but the demon in her head was telling her otherwise. She took a few hesitant steps towards the tall red-head and placed both hands on either sides of his face. Seeing that he was so tall she hand to tip-toe but he reacted to her forwardness by slowly moving his face down towards hers. Their lips were no further than 2 inches from each other. She could now feel his hot breath by her cheek. He rested his hands on her hips and soon got friendly with her buttocks. Hermione was too memorized with this new closeness and exploration that right there, in the hallway across from the Great Hall, that she didn't notice a crowd of onlookers were getting

an eyeful. It was about lunch therefore everyone was on their way to lunch or being forced to see the undescribable scene outside the hall. . .

Harry was now racing down the stairs to see the gorgeous blonde that caught his eye, lone and behold it was non other than Draco Malfoy himself.

"Stupid son of a bitch!" was one of the many things Harry thought aloud and mumbled but to his luck the blonde boy heard and recognized his voice. Before turning around to face The-Boy-Who-Lived the Slytherin boy smirked. Draco's day had gone by pretty slow since there wasn't any classes on the weekend and he was hoping for some entertainment. It was the perfect moment too; Harry's friends were no where in sight, Draco's posse had taken off the lunch earlier, and the rest of the school was already at lunch. It was just Harry and Draco. Draco was intrigued by the boy-who-always-got-his-freakin-way and decided to mess with his head. Harry, still fuming about thinking Draco was the gorgeous blonde he had in mind, didn't see Draco walk behind him. Harry looked up and did a double-take, Draco was just there and it didn't ease his tension that Draco was gone. Harry preferred that Draco be in sight so he doesn't have to wonder where the Slytherin hottie was and what he was up to. Draco

now gazed upon Harry from the depths of the shadows, he castle was great in hiding and for this he was thankful. Maybe he would start to mess with Harry now. . .or he could wait for more momentum to build. Harry turned and whipped his faithful wand out of his pocket. In a fighting stance Harry called out to Draco, "I thought you were done playing hide-n-go-seek, Malfoy." Whatever the hell that was the pure-blood boy figured it was some barbaric muggle game. Only the precious Harry Potter would want to fight and truthfully Draco didn't feel up to it today. First those damn voices and the stupid yet hot dream. Draco was formulating a plan now, a master plan to . . .

The bright and sunny day soon got cold, and wet. Hagrid hadn't seen his favorite pair of students for a couple of days by now. He was wondering what they were up to and his curiosity was bearing down upon him. He got up a decidedly walked to the door only to see no other than Madame Maxime looking right into his eyes. She was a tall woman, as are most half-giants, and she missed the way Hagrid made her feel. She always felt wanted, needed, and most of all, loved whenever she was around Hagrid. She invited herself in and peeled off her jacket that clung to her body. Hagrid looked her over before, he looked her over during the time that they were looking for other giants in the mountains but now she was at her most beautiful. Her Parisian air made her so sexy and romantic. Hell she spoke a romantic language and Hagrid loved her all the more for not being around because his desire for her kept building. It was building and building but now was different. . .she came to him, in the

middle of the afternoon wanting something. Wanting him? There was only one way to find out . . .

Pansy, being the ever jealous girlfriend, went in search of Draco, being that she hadn't seen him since the day before. She knew how good looking and how desired Draco was throughout the Hogwarts campus; the young girls fawned over him, the older girls adored him, and the teachers loved him. Draco even caught the eye of a handful of male teachers, but hey who's counting? Pansy knew only of a few hangouts of the Malfoy boy but even though she knew of them it wasn't likely that he was there, he was never around the places, she knew of, for long. Thinking back to a couple of months before she remembered the time she caught Draco with his hand up a cute Ravenclaw's skirt. Draco and his young escort saw Pansy but just ignored her for both parties knew of Draco's infidelity and his wandering eyes, hands, and in general, his wandering into other girl's lives. Draco confronted Pansy over the incident though there had been other times; the other times were different though, Draco and Pansy

weren't together then, they were just seeing each other. After the confrontation Pansy told Draco to have his fun with the other girl because she's didn't care. But in all honesty whenever a girl says that to a guy she doesn't seriously mean, although the guy always thinks she's sincere about what she originally said. Jealousy? Of course she was jealous but that's normal right? In this case Pansy had the right to be jealous due to the fact that they were together now and he supposedly loved her. Then again Draco was also claimed to have loved lesser people just to get in their pants. Pansy felt that she had enough. She wasn't going to demean herself and take him back that lil piece of shit! 'Sound familiar?' she asked herself. She said that once long ago and still took him back. I mean he's hot so who cares what he does as long as she has first dibs right? Wrong. It mattered, everything mattered and he just didn't see it the way she did. She may be in Slytherin house but she's not

completely heartless.

As Pansy deliberated over this in her head she found herself face to face with a hottie she never noticed before. His accent so strong as was his built. The young man was talking to other people that she recognized as Gryffindors. Maybe he was in Gryffindor. He had to be since he was so "chummy" with the other two boys. A taller boy said a name that rang a bell in her memory. Seamus Finnigan? Oh yes, the boy who was completely hopeless in the first year of school . . .or maybe that was the Trevor boy. The Trevor boy with his frog Nevielle? Or was it the other way around? Who cares they are just Gryiffindors. But this Gryffindor with the strong accent caught her eye.

She didn't notice it but the other boy caught her eye and they were staring at each other. The moment breaker was when a vibrant red-head girl and an awkward blonde girl with a quill in her hair and book upside down both grabbed one arm each of this Seamus character and trotted down the hallway. He seemed to be use to this treatment for he looked at the girl opposite him with a reluctant glace and trod away with two girls on both arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Dead Letters

**Chapter 7**

_Eyes of Confusion_

It was about lunch therefore everyone was on their way to lunch or being forced to see the indescribable scene outside the hall. . .

Everyone at the Great Hall was looking at Ron and Hermione in a graceful embrace. Although Ron stopped his groping on Hermione's ass, he was now holding her with such love and care that his touch was fragile. He didn't want to ruin the moment; he loved Hermione with devotion that one slight hand movement will disrupt his grace and elegance on his prized possession. It was and will be a memorable sight for both their fellow students who were observing them. A lanky boy devoting his passion for one girl and the girl equally giving her love back; but this kiss was a fake.

For a few seconds Hermione was kissing Ron, and then she pulled away from Ron with such vigor that she looked at Ron as though she was seeing him for the first time. Her eyes were showing no love or friendliness, it was showing confusion and horror at what she was doing. Without hesitation she left Ron with a crowd full of onlookers. Ron yelled at Hermione, "What did I do wrong!"

Draco lifted Harry's face and kissed his lips catching some of the remains of his own cum in Harry's mouth. . .

Both were savoring each other's passionate kiss. Draco grabbed Harry's head and was forceful with their lips meeting each other. He wanted his sex rough; he wanted every pain that Harry paid back. A thousand-fucks was all in his mind and nothing was going to get in the way. Both were breathing heavily. Panting to keep up with each other's pace. Draco was now going in for the kill. He was sucking on Harry's neck, then to his chest and abdomen, but before he could get to the penis Harry brushed Malfoy away from him.

"No (intake of breathe)! This was not how (another intake of breathe) it was suppose to be," breathed Harry through orgasm.

Draco was looking at Harry with calmed eyes. _Knew he couldn't do it_ were his thoughts. "Well then, enlighten me and tell me how we were to fuck each other without getting close to one another," said Draco in heat. Harry didn't retort to Draco's statement, he got dressed and left without another word. Draco was still in heat, he needed someone to fulfill his needs.

He therefore left his room and headed for a place that was quiet and away from his agonizing Pansy. His hideouts were becoming more limited but he always found a place to seclude himself. While he was walking in a corridor near the Great Hall, he noticed a gorgeous brunette was in tears and was running away from a crowd nearby. Out of boredom, he decided to follow this brunette.

_Damn! Why did Draco have to play along with my plan? Oh GOD the sex was getting better and better!_ (Wish I were there) Harry kept pondering these thoughts all the way up to his dormitory. Why he stopped if the sex was getting great… I have no idea. The main thing that was pestering him was that Draco was now his bitch or maybe it was the other way around? But he realized what Draco was up to and why he played along. He wanted Harry to be the laughing stock at Hogwarts and he would be forever known as Draco's bitch; the table had turned. This is what Harry never and would never want. But now that was over and done with it was time to move on with more pressing matters. Harry realized that his dreams were getting ridiculously complicating. Sirius is forever in his dreams and now he is trying to give a letter of some sort to Harry. Every time Harry takes that letter he knows it's a list of some sort, but he cannot remember the names of the items on the list when he wakes up. There are seven things listed, yes, but the first two of the list are crossed off as if it were no longer important. And whenever he finishes reading the list, he looks up at Sirius and Sirius will be pointing behind him to reveal Tom Riddle. Only once did he see Ginny with Riddle, but not lately. Is Tom a clue to Sirius' communication? Is he a memento of some sort? He has to be. Tom and the list… they have to coincide with each other. The other pressing matter is that the title of the list begins with an "H" and ends in "uxes." _Was it Hormuxes? Hexcruxes? No, but it's certainly close. _All Harry knew was that he needed to tell someone. Should he tell Ron or Dumbledore?

Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She had to stop running and take a deep breathe. Leaning against a wall she couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't stop feeling grief and regret for what she did to Ron. Yes Ron was sweet and both annoying but she didn't love him the way she loved Harry and Draco. Now after that incident, she made Ron think she loved him. But before she could think of it any longer she heard footsteps behind her. When she looked to see who it was she never thought or expected to see Draco. Through blurry, teary eyes she still could see that flamboyant silver eyes with that smug look on his face. Oh yes he was beautiful and masculine to the core. He held his posture with beauty that all Hermione could do was stare. "What are you…" started Hermione but she was cut off by Draco putting his finger to his lips telling her to shut up. Draco delicately picked Hermione's hand and gently pulled her closer to him; slowly dragging her away from the wall and leading her into a classroom where they could be alone, a place where no one will distract them. Inside the classroom he let go of Hermione's hand and sat in one of the chairs. Hermione then followed suit. This was all too much for her, she was with the guy she felt such love that she began to shake and had butterflies in her stomach. And she actually felt her cheeks getting red! Both were starring at each other for a long time, waiting for the right action at the right time. Neither spoke nor moved but held patience. Finally Draco made the first move and got out of his seat and slowly came closer to Hermione. Hermione knew something happened to Draco, that he wouldn't do all this on his own motive, that something was pursuing him to do this, but she didn't care to think more of it. The one person she loved was going to succumb to her. Draco was now face to face with Hermione and he passionately kissed Hermione that gave chills from head to foot on her body. Then tongue came to play, they were locked on each other that nothing else mattered. They both didn't have room on the chair so they slowly maneuvered their way to the floor. Still kissing, Hermione was becoming red with shyness but she was beginning to orgasm. Draco then slowly kissed his way down to her stomach and began to nuzzle and give soft kisses for he knew Hermione was in heat. He wanted to get her in the mood; he wanted this moment to be perfect, no rushing. Then he began to kiss his way back up to those lips of hers, making a quick stop at her breasts, and when he got to her lips he stopped there and worked his way back down. He wanted a little tease so that she'll want more. He was beginning to perk as well. He felt Hermione moan and heave a little with orgasm; she was getting in the mood.

Hagrid and Maxime were starring at each other for what seemed an eternity.

"I just came becauze I was worried for ou 'Agrid. Ze war between _'is_ followers an for zose against _'im_. It was all too much for me to 'andle."

Hagrid was in shock to know Maxime came all the way from France to know if he was okay. She might have broken his heart but he never stopped caring for her in the end. "Not zat France is much betta."

"Well, uh, come inside."

Maxime was at her best. Though she seemed tired and scared, she was beautiful to Hagrid's eyes. Her Parisian essence got the better of him and he wanted to comfort her. He didn't want to make the same mistake and rush through things, so he took it slow. He made tea and told her that she should sit down and talk. Once the tea was made and both sat next to the warm fireplace, they made themselves at home and told stories, any kind they could think of. The wars that were happening in Britain and in France, how they were doing in their academy, and the terror that was beginning to unleash between both muggle and the wizarding world took most of their time with one another. When there was no more tea left in their cups, they both became quiet. Both hesitated to speak. "Euh, I should be on my way zen. Zank ou for ze 'ospetality 'Agrid." Hagrid stood up and Maxime gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "I wanted to let ya know, er, that ya'll always have my protection."

"Zat is kind of ou 'Agrid. I will miss ou. Goodbye, 'Agrid."

"'Till next time I suppose."

"Oui."

Then she left a hopeful Hagrid for she gave him hope of having something that he will cherish, love. Their time together made Hagrid as happy as a man could be when in love...


End file.
